Dinner With The Wizards
by VideoGameChic
Summary: Before Ogron and the wizards started the fairy hunt, they made fun out of taking over kingdoms on Earth back in their younger years. But after becoming the rulers of one particular kingdom, they learn that making friends with the local Queen isn't always the easiest thing.


**Ok so I was SOO in the mood to write a wizards of the black circle fanfic. And I had this idea and I thought it might be cute. **

**So...here you go.**

**Just so you don't get confused, this takes place way way back in time, back in the medieval times when the wizards still wore knight armor and used swords and stuff, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Generic Disclaimer**

* * *

Around the age of 20, Ogron had not yet started the great fairy hunt, but that doesn't mean that he didn't like power. As a means of showing his strength, he and the other wizards stormed into a large nearby castle and battled for its ruler ship. Ogron was pretty thrilled after taking over this Kingdom. After killing the king, no one but the queen objected to him being the new ruler. At first she was so objective to it that she even got into a sword fight with him. Though with best efforts, she lost the battle as Ogron knocked the sword out of her hands. He assured her that as long as she didn't challenge his power, he had no intentions of killing her. After that point, she basically left him alone. But even after being declared the new king, Queen Clara did not warm up to Ogron as fast as he would have liked. She almost never left her chamber, and whenever she did, she would go out of her way to avoid him and the other wizards. Whenever he saw her, she was quiet, timid, and easily frightened which didn't make sense to him, she really had no reason to be SO afraid of him, it's not like he's ever hit her or anything. She was a small, skinny 16 year old human girl who had long purple hair that touched the floor. Her eyes were bright lavender and her lipstick matched her eyes, all in all she was very pretty. And because Ogron was now king, that made her HIS queen.

* * *

Night 1

So every night, Ogron and the other wizards enjoyed living in the lap of luxury. Tonight, they all sat at a huge rectangular table, Ogron obviously at the head. It was covered in food and drinks and all sorts of snacks. They ate and drank and laughed with no care in the world. Clara tip toed to the edge of a hallway, and looked around the corner at the room that they all sat in. She stood there in silence deciding whether or not to try and get some food. Ogron was the first to notice her; he turned to the other wizards and told them to shut up. He then turned back in Clara's direction.

"Well if it isn't Queen Clara, How have you been? Would you like to sit down and join our feast?" He grabbed a piece of bread and held it out to her, "Come on, we don't bite." He tried to reason with her.

She slowly took a couple of steps into the room and cautiously made her way over to him while she also looked back and forth in both directions. She reluctantly stuck her hand out and started reaching for the food. All of the wizards tried not to make any sudden moves as to not scare her. But Anagan failed to notice the fork that sat near his elbow. He accidentally knocked it off of the table and it made a loud cling noise as it tumbled to the ground. Clara jumped with fear and sprinted out of the room without looking back and without taking the bread with her.

"Damnit Anagan, you scared her off!" Ogron yelled.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" He tried to defend.

"We almost had her and now she's terrified, -sigh- next time be more careful." Ogron demanded.

* * *

Night 2

So it's been 2 days since Clara's attempt to have dinner with the wizards and she decided that she could make another try. Like usual the wizards were stuffing their faces, drinking wine, and laughing about their success. Ogron happened to look over and see Clara standing around the corner. He tells the wizards to be quiet and points over at Clara, "No sudden moves, you got that Anagan."

He just rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Anagan sneered.

Ogron turned and looked at Clara, "Heeey, ya hungry?" he said softly as he motioned for her to come closer.

She looked both ways and then slowly made her way across the room. She took a couple steps, stopped, took a couple steps, stopped, took a couple steps until she was finally within range of the table. She carefully started reaching for a piece of bread when Anagan sneezed. She froze in place like a deer in head lights; Anagan noticed and tried to calm her down.

He stuck his hands out in defense, "Wait no, I'm not trying to hurt you, I just sneezed." He said.

She took a couple steps back, so Anagan stood up. "No Clara, it's not what you think."

He tried to show her that he meant no harm so he took a step closer to her. But she panicked, dropped the food and ran out of the room. Ogron slammed his fist down on the table and slapped all of the dishes in his arm's length onto the floor.

"DAMNIT ANAGAN!" he screamed.

Anagan threw his arms up in the air and sighed, "Yes! I Know! It was my fault again!"

Gantlos shook his head and so did Duman. Ogron just slouched back into his chair and rubbed his forehead, "Why is it so difficult to get the Queen to dinner?"

Night 3

It took about a week before Clara came back with another attempt, but this time she held one of the servants in front of herself as a defense.

"My Queen, I do not think this is really necessary." The servant said.

She didn't say anything, she just tightened her grip on him as she made her way closer to the table.

"Would you like something to eat Queen Clara?" Ogron cautiously asked her.

Clara reached her arm around the servant and tried to reach for a piece of bread. She was trying really hard to reach it but she was having trouble because she didn't want to get too close to any of the wizards. She was seriously struggling, and she became so occupied that she didn't notice that her hair was getting dangerously close to the candles. Suddenly her hair caught on fire and Gantlos was the one to notice it. "Oh My God, Queen you're on fire!" She screamed when she realized the predicament and all of the wizards made an effort to extinguish the now flaming girl. As soon as the fire was out, you can bet that Clara ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Ogron smirked and then laughed, "That went well."

Night 4

So it's been two weeks since the fire incident at dinner and Clara has finally decided to venture back towards the feast room. Like usual, she slowly creeped her way across the room, but the difference this time was that she had a knife.

"Um, Clara I think that's a bit over doing it." Gantlos said.

She ignored him and continued to move towards the table. Duman happened to notice a fly buzzing around his head. He swatted at it but failed to kill it. He tried endlessly to get it but kept missing. It started to get out of control as her was now standing. He noticed that the fly landed on Clara's head, so he jumped at it. Clara turns around to see a half transformed Duman lunging at her. Ogron, and Gantlos both sighed knowing full well what was going to happen next. Clara thought that Duman was attacking her. He got to close, she stabbed him, he screamed, she screamed, he screamed, she screamed, she sprinted out of the room, and of course no dinner with the Queen.

Ogron shook his head, "Ok, you deserved to get stabbed for that Duman."

Night 6

After a couple of weeks, once again Clara tried to come in.

Gantlos nudged Ogron, "Hey it's Clara again." He whispered.

Ogron just shrugged, "I don't even see the point anymore, just don't bother." He said.

The wizards went back to eating and laughing as if she wasn't there. She slowly walked over to the table and carefully reached down to grab a piece of food. She pulled her hand away, but then snatched a piece of bread and left the room.

10 minutes later, she came back. Still with all the carefulness in the world, she walked back to the table and grabbed a couple more pieces of food and started eating it. The wizards quited down a little bit as they observed her actually eating something. Without even looking at her, Ogron grabbed his giant gold cup of wine and handed it to her. She grabbed it and started drinking out of it, in no time she had sat down in the empty chair that was next to him. The wizards released their breath as they didn't have to be as careful with their actions anymore. They continued on with their laughing and joking and eating and drinking like pigs. Clara just sat there next to her new king, smashing desserts into her mouth. It might have taken a while and there might have been a lot of trouble along the way, but Queen Clara finally had dinner with the wizards.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it, don't know if i'll write another one or not. Maybe, let's see how this one goes.**

**I don't know if I'm the only one who seriously wondered what the wizards did in their free time, you know? Before fighting fairy's and in between the hunt and such. So it's fun to imagine the possibilities.**

**See you maybe in the future!**

**-Love VideoGameChic**


End file.
